John Moore
| birth_place = Winnetka, Illinois | draft = 21st overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Columbus Blue Jackets | career_start = 2010 }} John Moore (born John Carroll Moore, Jr. on November 19, 1990) is an American ice hockey defenseman who is currently playing for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted in the first round (21st overall) of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft by the Columbus Blue Jackets. Playing Career Junior Playing Career John attended New Trier High School in Winnetka, Illinois. Before his professional debut, he participated in many hockey teams including the Winnetka Warriors, Chicago Young Americans and the Chicago Mission. John officially began his junior hockey career with the Chicago Steel of the USHL during the 2007-08 season. In 56 games with Chicago, he had four goals and 15 points, then he added two assists in seven playoff games. He returned to the Steel for the 2008-09 season and saw his numbers improve greatly as he had 14 goals and 39 points in 57 games, however, Chicago did not make the playoffs. John was eligible for the 2009 NHL Entry Draft and was the sixth-ranked North American player and the first-ranked North American defenseman. He was selected by the Kitchener Rangers of the OHL in the second round of the 2009 OHL Priority Draft and he was selected by the Columbus Blue Jackets in the 1st round (21st overall) in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Prior to his rookie season with the Rangers, Moore was signed to a three-year entry level contract with the Blue Jackets on July 21, 2009. In John's maiden season with the Rangers in 2009–10, he had 10 goals and 47 points in 61 games. Then, he put up impressive numbers in the playoffs, earning 16 points in 20 games as the Rangers lost to the Windsor Spitfires in the Western Conference finals. Professional\NHL Career Following John's rookie season with the Blue Jackets, he was assigned to start the 2010–11 season with the Blue Jackets' American Hockey League affiliate, the Springfield Falcons. After 47 games with the Falcons, John was recalled by the Blue Jackets and made his NHL debut in a 4-3 victory over the Edmonton Oilers on February 5, 2011. On October 25, 2011, he scored his first NHL goal against Ty Conklin of the Detroit Red Wings. During the 2012-13 NHL lockout, John was included in the deadline trade by the Blue Jackets, along with Derick Brassard, Derek Dorsett and a sixth-round pick to the New York Rangers in exchange for Marian Gaborik and minor league players Blake Parlett and Steven Delisle on April 3, 2013. In John's first game as a Ranger (only three hours after the trade), he scored his first goal of the season in a 6-1 victory over the Pittsburgh Penguins. Career Statistics Category:1990 births Category:Columbus Blue Jackets draft picks Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Kitchener Rangers players Category:American ice hockey players